The preferred embodiment relates generally to bottle dispensers such as those used to dispense fluids and sauces, and more specifically it relates to a dispenser and system that is efficacious for use in higher volume applications, such as restaurants or certain industrial uses, and is also adaptable to medium- and high-volume filling operations.